Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by Dispatch22705
Summary: A small gift to pal Sleepless, based on a prompt from her from the Chris Young song, "Tomorrow". Will be two chapters in total. Soft M in chapter one.


**Hey, hey! I know, right? Three postings in one week. It's crazy talk. But here's some even crazier stuff…I think I might have even ONE MORE thing new story starter posted this week. It's insane, but I'm not fighting it.**

**This one shot is humbly dedicated to Sleeplessinatlanta. I owe it to her because she and I had a little wager over a three-game baseball series between her fave team and mine. Mine lost, thus this story. **

**The winner got to choose any prompt she wanted, and Sleepless chose a song called "Tomorrow" by a singer named Chris Young. It's a country song, so naturally I'd never heard of it. And I had to listen to it, all because my team had crappy pitching for one weekend. Rats!**

**Haha, but on to the story…the lyrics of the song talk about two people who aren't quite right for one another, but they can't resist each other either…so what will they do about it the next morning?**

**That works!**

**(quick disclaimer…I've never had a baby. So I apologize for any gross inconsistencies! I've also never slept with Booth, and I don't have trouble writing about that, so maybe I'll be good, haha. At the time of this posting, I haven't seen the season six finale. So don't tell me anything! )**

"BOOTH!"

He heard the shouting at the same time his mind registered the pounding.

"Ugh," he grunted. "Coming," he grumbled, too tired to realize that whoever was at the door could not hear it. Not that he didn't know who was at the door. Only one person knocked on his door and announced her presence at the same time.

"It's Bones!" he heard after another series of knocks.

"Jeez, Bones", he mumbled, his eyes still pretty much closed as he shuffled toward the front door. A huge yawn made his eyes squeeze shut and it took him another few seconds to unlatch the deadbolt. "Okay, okay," he groaned, opening the door and squinting out, his eyes annoyed by the harsh light in his apartment hallway. "What's the matter, Bones?"

"Nothing's the matter," she whisked by him, her voice completely normal and not tired sounding at all.

"Mmmhmmmm?" was all he could muster. Booth closed his door and leaned his back against it, crossing one foot in front of the other. "Okay…"

She turned wide and happy eyes on him and clasped her hands together. "It's happening!"

"What's happening?"

"Angela's baby, of course. What else would it be?"

Booth's eyebrows rose. "Of course…what else would make you knock on my door at…" another yawn overtook him as he squinted toward a clock. "2:45 am…" Running a hand down his face, he blinked a few times.

"Well, babies come whenever they see fit, Booth. It's not something that can be completely scheduled always. So…let's go."

"Go? Where?" he frowned, still waking up.

"To the hospital. Come on!" she pleaded. "Hurry…let's go…"

Booth sighed, wondering how in the hell she was so awake. "I need to change clothes, hold on." When he stepped toward her, she put a hand on his arm.

"You look fine, Booth. Just put on some shoes, and let's go. Chop chop."

A half smile curved up one side of his mouth for the first time since she'd knocked on his door. "You using my line on me, Temperance?" he asked, turning and bending to pull some tennis shoes over his socks. He groaned at the pressure it put on his back, but then stood up and held out his hand. "I'm driving."

Brennan didn't care and just handed her keys over. "Come on. I don't want to be late."

Booth chuckled, "Uh, newsflash, Bones…babies usually take awhile. I don't think we're going to be late."

**-b&b-**

And they weren't late, much to Angela's dismay. "When do we get to the beautiful part," she grunted, lifting up on her elbows and taking a sip of water. "This was a terrible idea,"

Hodgins smiled and wiped her brow. "You said you wanted this big and private delivery room so all of our friends could be here."

"Yeah well," she arched her back and clenched her jaw. "I've changed my mind. Everyone out." She squeezed her eyes shut in pain and then opened them, letting out a gasp and sigh. "Brennan," she motioned with her fingers. "Brennan, sweetie, get over here. Everyone else get out of here except for Brennan. God," She clasped Brennan's fingers in hers. "I need someone rational here."

"Hodgins is rational," Brennan commented, and Booth chuckled behind her before leaning around to bump Angela's shoulder with his fist. He rubbed his face with one hand and shared a look with Hodgins.

"Not tonight, he's not gonna be, Bones." He opened his palms. "Hey, I'm the only one in here who has done this before, so…"

"Not this…" Angela pointed out on a hiss, squeezing Brennan's fingers tighter and shooing the men out with her other hand. "I'm pretty sure I'M the only one of us who has ever had a person SQUEEZED OUT! AH FUCK!"

Booth winced and Hodgins took a tiny step backward. Just then, Sweets rushed around the corner, a huge stuffed bear in his hands. "Am I late?" He took one look at Angela and regretted his words. "Um…I can" his face contorted and he casually motioned toward the door. "I can see that I'm not late. But I am kinda thirsty, so…"

"Yeah," Hodgins nodded. "I'll join you."

Sweets set the bear on the floor inside the door and raced away. Hodgins was behind him and then Booth smirked and followed.

"Men," Angela groused, giving Brennan a pale smile. "Can't live with em, can't live without em."

"Well, technically," Brennan tilted her head to the side. "They are needed for procreation…" she motioned toward Angela's stomach with a smile. "But I know what you mean."

Angela chuckled and let her head fall back against her pillow.

"Does it hurt so painfully bad?" Brennan asked, her voice low, but curious.

"Pretty much, but…you know," Angela shrugged a shoulder. "It's worth it, right?"

For a moment, Brennan didn't answer, but then she nodded. "Right."

"Enough about me," Angela waved her hand in the air. "What about Booth? Anything new? Did you come here together?"

"I picked him up," Brennan shrugged, her fingers tracing a pattern on the hospital sheets. "He drove."

Angela smiled. "Anything else?"

"Not yet. But it's been kind of nice, you know? Sort of relaxing. The knowing."

"Yeah," Angela nodded. "That makes sense. Not knowing is kinda fun sometimes, in that delicious sick to your stomach feeling. But knowing is better. Deeper. That's what makes it work, I think. I mean one day it can be great, but knowing means that you know tomorrow's going to be good too, you know?"

Brennan continued to trace the pattern on the sheets. "I don't know specifically," her voice was quiet. "But I hope you're right."

"I am," Angela breathed, taking Brennan's hand in hers. "I am. I promise." Another contraction hit her right then. "Oh shit, ouch!" She gasped in indignation. "This sucks!"

Brennan laughed then, leaning over Angela to get her class of ice chips. "I'm sorry you're in pain, but I have to say I'm quite anxious to meet this new baby."

"Me too," Angela huffed. "I just can't believe it's really happening. I mean, all this time I've known it was going to happen, but now it's literally happening!" She laughed. "Who would have thought, huh? I mean, did you ever think I'd end up married to someone I work with and have his baby?" She chuckled. "I mean, I sort of pride myself on not being a traditionalist here, and seriously…!"

"It's true," Brennan smiled and sat down on the side of the bed. "It does seem outside the norm for you, but perhaps that makes it still not traditional. If it's not your style, but you do it, then it's still…you…"

Angela's eyes watered and she gasped. "Okay, I'm tearing up because of your words, and because of a contraction. But I promise, it's because that's the best thing anyone's ever said to me, Bren."

Brennan felt tears form in her own eyes, but when she heard a commotion at the door, she quickly schooled her features, standing up and watching as Angela's doctor came into the room.

"Okay, Angela," she smiled. "Let's see how we're doing…" she paused. "Oh,"

"Oh?" Angela tried to sit up. "What does 'oh' mean?"

The doctor smiled. "It means it's time to get your husband in here."

**-b&b-**

Hodgins rushed in, and Brennan stepped to the side, watching intently as everything in the room began to happen with chaotic precision. She warred between fear for Angela personally and the rational knowledge that childbirth was relatively common. She knew the statistics, but found that they weren't as comforting as she'd anticipated.

Booth and Sweets were in the small waiting room with Cam, who had arrived, but Brennan stayed in Angela's room. Her eyes darted around, absorbing every fact she could, every nuance of the experience, as much of all of it as was possible.

And through it all, she watched Hodgins and Angela together.

When Angela began to cry out in earnest, Brennan moved toward the door, crossing her arms over her waist as she observed. She'd witnessed childbirth before, though admittedly in much more primitive settings. A luxury delivery room was different than a dirt floor in a grass hut. But the common thread between all of her experiences was that first jolting cry from a baby's lips.

Brennan was surprised to taste tears against her lips as she watched Hodgins and Angela marvel over the birth of their new baby.

"A boy…" Hodgins gushed. "Oh Ange, honey…a son. We have a son,"

Angela smiled, her face at peace, despite the previous war in her body. "I love you,"

"I love you," Hodgins repeated, kissing her on the forehead.

And for the first time, Brennan felt as if she was intruding. Just as she was about to leave, Hodgins turned to her and smiled. "I'm going to go tell everyone. You stay here…"

He walked toward the door and grabbed Brennan in a fierce hug. "A son!" he shouted. And Brennan had to laugh at his excitement.

When Hodgins left, she walked back over toward the head of the bed, taking Angela's hand in hers. Neither one said a word but just stared. "It's good, sweetie," Angela finally said. "Don't be afraid of how good it can be."

Brennan's face contorted, but she held her emotions back when she heard cheers behind her.

She turned and quickly wiped away one lingering tear as she smiled and watched Booth and Sweets carry Hodgins on their shoulders into the room.

"Put me down," Hodgins insisted, but laughed.

"Congratulations, Angela," Sweets leaned over the artist and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Sweets…"

Cam gave Angela a kiss on the cheek and then Booth did the same. Each person turned their attention to the new baby and missed when Brennan slipped out of the room.

**-b&b-**

Brennan stood at the end of a narrow hallway, her shoulders pressed against the cool concrete brick wall. A sob shuddered over her, and she resisted for an instant before letting go, burying her face in her hands and letting tears slip through and down her fingers. She cried at the beauty, at the shared experience, at the intense joy she'd felt combined with a subtle loss of something she hadn't even realized she was perhaps missing.

"Dr. Brennan?"

The voice startled her, and she gasped, turning quickly to see Sweets standing a couple of feet away from her. "How long have you been standing there."

His face was kind, and he smiled softly. "Only as long as it took me to see you and walk down the hallway." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Are you okay?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to say _of course, yes, I'm fine_, but those words never quite made it out. Instead, she said nothing…just looked toward the wall, measuring the small tiny dots in the concrete. A single tear tracked down her cheek, and then another, but she refused to wipe them away.

"Hey, Bones," Booth's voice echoed against the hospital wall, and then she did wipe her face clearly. "What…" he paused, and then turned on Sweets. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Sweets rocked back on his heels, still exuding quiet confidence and caring. "I didn't do anything."

Booth wasn't convinced, and he looked between Sweets and Brennan a couple of times. Neither one told him anything. Exhaling through his nose, he focused his attention on his partner. "Angela wants to see you again, and then she said we all need to go home and get some sleep so we can come back and gush over her again when she looks prettier."

Brennan chuckled at that, once, then again. She moved away from the wall and walked toward Booth. He immediately situated himself between her and Sweets and walked with her toward the delivery room to say their goodbyes.

**-b&b-**

Booth spared a glance toward Brennan as they pulled out of the hospital parking garage. She was leaning against her door, her eyes lowered, but not completely shut, her chin in her hand. She'd been mostly quiet, ever since he'd interrupted her conversation with Sweets. He'd watched her closely for the rest of their time at the hospital. It had been impossible not to stare at her when she'd held the new baby. Something seemed to unlock inside of him when he'd watched her stare down at the boy, a sort of intimate connection he was almost afraid of. He'd watched the rapt attention of her face and had felt lucky to be seeing Temperance Brennan entranced with something. The look on her face mirrored how he felt about her, and when she met his eyes, he hadn't been able to look away.

But now she wasn't really looking at him. He tried to concentrate on driving, even as his thoughts felt scattered.

The sun was up and bright, and it seemed too bright and perfect at the same time as he drove through the city.

Perfect for a new baby birthday, but the kind of bright that just seemed wrong after getting hardly any sleep. DC seemed to be going on like normal, and he remembered feeling the same way when Parker was born…slightly annoyed that every single person in the world hadn't stopped in awe of new life. He knew babies were born every day, every hour, hell, probably every minute—some sort of exact fact his partner would normally be quick to point out.

But she was still quiet, still contemplating something.

It was her car, but he pulled to a stop outside his apartment. It felt strange to have given himself a ride home, and when he looked over toward Brennan, he was half expecting to see her asleep. But she was awake…awake and looking at him, her face passive, her eyes considering.

"Come upstairs," he offered. "I'll make some breakfast."

It was nearly dinner time, but that kind of food wouldn't have been right. Booth kept a sideways glance on Brennan as he putzed around his kitchen. Brennan was perched on one of his barstools, watching but also not watching him as he whipped up some scrambled eggs and oatmeal. Just as he set a glass of orange juice for each of them on the table, she met his eyes and looked away quickly.

"Okay, look, Bones…" he tried for an understanding tone. "I'm just going to ask one question, okay?"

Her tongue snaked over her bottom lip for an instant, and she lifted her glass and took a sip of the juice before meeting his gaze.

"Did Sweets say something to upset you? Because…" he tensed a bit. "If he did, then I'm gonna talk to him. I mean, what kind of right does he have, anyway? It was a good morning, and if he did say something, then…"

"No, Booth," Brennan interrupted, leaning back in her chair and looking at him…_really looking at him_ for the first time since they'd left the hospital. "He didn't say anything to upset me."

Booth tentatively sat across from her. "Then…why are you upset?"

A hint of a smile curved over her lips as she sipped her juice again. "That's two questions."

"Bones," Booth groaned, one eyebrow lifting in disbelief. "Come on…"

Her smile faded, and she looked away quickly. Booth felt his entire body tighten in alarm at the pained expression that crossed her face.

_Bones…_

When she looked back at him, he realized he'd said it out loud.

Head tilted to the side in the way it always did when she was about to ask him to understand something, her lips parted. "I just…I just find that I'm tired. Or perhaps I'm just jealous." Her voice cracked on the last word, and the fissure of sound resonated in Booth's chest. "I'm happy and sad at the same time, and I just…I…I don't know. "

"You don't know?" he repeated, aware that she didn't like using that phrase.

A humorless half-chuckle escaped her lips and she looked down at her food. "I don't know what I was expecting to feel, but I know I wasn't expecting to feel…_so much_."

Booth swallowed. His orange juice was only inches from his hand, but he literally could not move his fingers enough to pick up the glass.

"I just feel _confused_."

Her voice was so small. Booth felt his chest tighten in reaction. He'd never really seen her like this, and he knew that her next words could change everything. Could go either way, but he still couldn't not ask. "What do you feel confused about?"

His voice was low and soft, and Brennan felt a wave of acceptance roll over her. It both frustrated and soothed her that Booth was both part of the reason for her confusion and part of the answer to it. "Rationally," she began, her eyes pinned to the bowl of oatmeal in front of her. "Rationally, I know that oftentimes relationships aren't as easy as they look." She heard the hesitation in her voice, and she still couldn't meet Booth's eyes. She knew the look on his face could change everything. "And I personally know that Hodgins and Angela have had troubles, but after today, after seeing them so happy…"

She couldn't help but look up then. Her throat worked and she forced back the annoying tears that had been threatening all day. "They're so happy, Booth. They make it look so easy. Sex, marriage, a baby…" she exhaled sharply around the word. "_A baby_."

Booth swallowed. She was tilting her head again and begging him with her eyes to understand. And he did understand. He understood perfectly what she was saying and what she wasn't saying. "I know." He knew. For all of their success in their working partnership, nothing else between them had ever come easy. "I know, Bones."

He had Parker, and Cam had Michelle, but this was different. This was a baby, completely new and differently perfect in their otherwise easygoing and perfect world at the lab.

"But not just a baby," she continued, looking away and considering her words. "More than that. More…and I…"

Brennan bit her bottom lip and suddenly, though his table was small, it was too much distance between them for him. Booth stood up and walked over toward her. He didn't touch her, but she felt as if she had no choice but to meet his eyes.

"Bones, I…I know," he murmured. He felt as if he was just repeating himself over and over, but _she_ seemed to know what he meant.

"Sometimes," she began. "Do you ever feel like it's too late? That no matter how we feel, we just shouldn't…"

"Yeah," he rasped out, pressing one palm to the table near her eggs. "Yeah, but…"

"But…exactly," she answered, her eyes widening. "But…what if?"

"I…know. Sometimes I think it's such a crazy risk, but…I can't stop thinking about it." The words escaped him in a rush. "Damn it, Bones…we've hurt each other so badly, and what if…I don't know. It's this pull," he motioned between their bodies. "This thing between us, and I'm so damn tired of fighting it, but I don't know what happens after that…"

Brennan swallowed and stood up, looking up the tiny inch needed to keep her gaze connected with his.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, hearing the near desperation in his voice. Hell, but he was scared already. Scared he'd already said too much.

Her eyes searched his face and her lips softened. Her hand lifted, almost as if she wanted to trace his cheek and chin. But at the last minute, she stopped herself and placed her hand back at her side. "I'm unsure. I feel anxiety. I'm nervous that if we try and fail, we'll be back where we started. It was…it was incredibly unpleasant, Booth. I don't want to go back there."

Booth nodded. "Me neither, Bones." He couldn't help but reach up and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "But," he swallowed and exhaled. "But… that's not where we started."

She blinked and he continued. "That's not where we started, Bones. That's where we _ended_. Where we started…" his voice grew raspy as his throat tightened. "Where we _started _is when I walked into a classroom and thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

They were both silent, his fingers still hovering close to her shoulder. Brennan tentatively pressed one of her hands on Booth's chest. "I have something to confess."

Booth stared at her, afraid to even blink. "Okay."

Brennan's lips pursed, almost as if she wanted to form the words perfectly. Their eyes were locked, and because they were both tired, everything seemed slower, more intensely soft around the edges. "The jealously I feel is not solely related to motherhood in general. It's not as if I just want to experience it for the sake of having a child. It's more than that…it's an incredibly intimate venture."

"No doubt about it, Bones," he nodded. Booth wasn't sure what she was going to say next, but when she placed her other hand on his chest too, he felt some relief.

"But the truth is that I can't seem to consider the possibility of it, without also considering you." Her eyes widened at her revelation, and she sucked in a quick breath. "It's as if they are two equal desires." Her face flushed on the last word.

"I…I want…" Booth tried to gather his thoughts. But it was pointless as Brennan moved in closer and pressed her lips delicately to the skin of his neck.

"Oh," he groaned. "Bones…"

Her fingers traced over his chest and then around to his back. Booth stood as still as possible. "Bones, wait…this isn't…this isn't just about a baby, is it?"

He placed his hands on her arms and forced her back far enough to meet his eyes. "I mean it," he insisted, his face growing serious at the implication. "Do you …do you want me, Bones? _Me_?"

A smile covered her face in a way that could only be described as serene. "Yes," she nodded. "Yes, I want you. Booth, I _want you_."

He groaned and pulled her into a fierce hug. She returned it and tugged his t-shirt up his back. It was too fast, but they were both fumbling, pulling at cotton clothes and running hands along sleek and warm skin.

"Oh, yeah," Booth arched his neck back when her perfect lips began tracing patterns along his chest and shoulders. "Bones, you have no idea how good this feels."

Brennan shivered when Booth undid the clasp of her bra and pulled her against his bare chest. "I have some idea."

She buried her face in his neck and kissed him before pulling back and removing the rest of her clothes. Booth did the same and then wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and setting her on his table. Brennan immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and in one single thrust, Booth was buried deep inside her.

"Ooooh," Brennan gasped, her upper body falling back in exquisite pleasure. Booth supported her weight and marveled at her beauty.

She was incredibly slick and hot, and so damn tight Booth wasn't sure he was going to survive. Then he felt her soft hands on his face and she was kissing him. So sweet and gentle. _Unbelievable._

Their first real kisses, and he was already buried deep inside of her.

He tried to slow down, but it was no use, and he felt her start to clench around him. "Bones, are you?" he nearly panicked.

But she just looked in his eyes and nodded. "Yes, Booth…yes," she tipped her head back in ecstasy as her climax spread through her body. Booth watched and then felt nearly jerked forward as she came around him. His orgasm pushed him into her deeper, and he fell toward her, wrapping his arms around her and breathing against her neck. He laid soft kisses along her bare shoulder and murmured her name over and over.

After a deep sigh, Brennan slipped her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck, and Booth shuddered. He pulled back and met her eyes before lifting her in his arms.

And so, in the middle of the afternoon, Booth carried her back to his bed.

They both cuddled close to one another, no words shared. Their eyes stayed open until the events of the day caught up with them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**-b&b-**

It was after midnight when they both woke up. Brennan stared into Booth's eyes and she smiled as he brushed his fingers over his face.

"Good morning, Booth…" she whispered, and he smiled.

It was so genuine that her breath caught in her throat.

"Good morning, Bones," Booth murmured, leaning down to place a soft kiss against her lips.

-b&b-

**I think I will make this a two-parter. I could see a second chapter if people are interested. A little smutty 'tomorrow' sex, perhaps?**

**LOL! How convenient of Angela's contractions to coincide with important lines of dialogue!**

**PS…and you can bet your sweet buns (Crap, I listened to that country song ONE time too many!) that I'll be using this story as leverage to beg sleepless for more Fated!**

**Fated! Fated! Fated! Fated! Fated! Fated! Did you know that you can type "FATED!" in a private message 1,142 times? I know, because I've done it to her. True Story!**


End file.
